Kinetic Energy
by Catiedidit
Summary: Bella is sentenced to live with the Volturi for 50 years after she stops Edward from exposing vampires to the human world. Seven years after her change, can Edward prove his love, or will Bella finally realize that another Vampire has captured her heart.


** I GET OFF IN VOLTERRA CONTEST**

- TITLE: Kinetic Energy

- PEN NAME CatieLardin

- PAIRING Demetri/ Bella

- SUMMARY Bella is sentenced to live with the Volturi for 50 years after she stops Edward from exposing vampires to the human world. Seven years after her change, can Edward prove his love, or will Bella finally realize that another Vampire has captured her heart.

- DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the characters, but I sure do love playing with them. SM owns:)

Demetri's POV

"Edward, so nice to see you again. I think maybe you and your human friend here should follow us now."

"Demetri, please tell your masters I say thank you, but your services will not be required today. We will just be on our way."

"Oh no, see Edward, it will not be that easy for you. You have broken the law, and you should follow me now if you want to save your precious human girl." I could only faintly see the outline of the most delicious curves, curves that would look so perfect wrapped around my body. I bet she is glorious naked. Her small frame would sit so lightly and perfectly into mine.

"Demetri, I would learn to keep your thoughts to yourself, I assure you, you will not be doing anything of that nature to my Bella."

"I forgot about your ability Edward, it appears you have caught me red-handed admiring something that doesn't belong to me." I said while laughing. His human girl was quite beautiful. Long mahogany hair, deep chocolate eyes, and the most amazing curves.

"Well, we will be on our way now." _Nice try Edward, but you know damn well that will not be happening._ "Demetri, I have done nothing that you yourself have not done, so let us be." Damn him, I thought.

"Let Aro be your judge, now let's go." I was really starting to get pissed, why can't he just do what he is told?

"Edward, maybe we should listen to him." The beautiful angel spoke. Her voice even more elegant, soft and alluring then any vampire I had met in my 200 plus years. Edward growled at my thoughts. I just smirked at him, and told him silently that it was the truth. He gave me a small nod indicating he heard me, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was not happy about my observation.

"Maybe you should listen to her, she seems like a smart girl." I saw Alice start to come into the alley way; I turned to greet her. "Hello Alice, it is so nice to see you again, although I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Hello Demetri, it is nice to see you again, how I wish it was under different circumstances." She turned her attention to Edward, obviously having a one sided conversation with him.

"Fine let's go, Demetri." Edward snarled at me. I smiled at him and turned to walk through the entrance to the underground tunnels. Felix was waiting there for us. I dropped down the hole, followed by Alice, who turned around and caught Bella. Edward followed her in, then Felix.

"Edward, would you mind carrying her so we can run, it will be much faster that way?" I asked. He looked down at her, and she nodded. He knelt down so she could climb onto his back, and I watched as she buried her face into his neck, and squeezed her eyes shut. I momentarily imagined the feel of her body pressed against me like that, when Edward let out a growl. I laughed out loud at him.

As we began to run, I asked him to low for her to hear why he hadn't changed her yet. To say I was surprised by his answer is a gross understatement. He didn't want to damn her to a life such as ours? _What kind of bullshit is that? So, that is why you left her? _I asked in my mind to him. He nodded. I was blown away. All vampires are extremely selfish creatures, yet he was able to walk away from the woman he claimed to be his mate. He sighed in exasperation at me, and told me, again to low for Bella to hear.

"She is a delicate flower, and I will do anything I can to protect her, I thought leaving her would be good for her, but clearly it was not. I didn't want her to live in our world. She is too pure for that."

"Well, it appears your attempts at saving her have only resulted in her saving you Edward, which is ironic that she is not only trying to save you from yourself, but a very powerful coven of vampires. I think that is a trait to be admired. Her loyalty is astounding." We came to the elevator finally, and took it straight up to the throne room. They knew we were coming.

When the doors opened, we were greeted by Gianna. Felix went to her, and kissed her deeply. I knew they were in-love, and soon he would ask Aro to allow her to change. I was very happy for my friend. I heard Bella gasp as Felix and Gianna pulled apart; I turned to look at her, and she was staring at Gianna.

"You're…you're human?" It came out as more a statement than a question.

"Well of course silly, you didn't honestly think you were the only human that knew about vampires did you?"

"Yes, I guess I did, since I know it is usually frowned upon."

"Well, I guess you have a few things to learn my dear."

"Is Aro ready for us, G?" I asked. I was ready to get this over with; Heidi would be here soon, and I was quite thirsty.

"Oh, of course he is." she smiled.

I walked over to the throne room doors, gave two quick knocks then pushed the doors open. I knew they would hear us in the hallway, but it was just a matter of manners. I held the door, and let them all walk through. Aro wasted no time greeting them, and placing his hand in Edwards. He then asked to do the same to Bella, and he was quite impressed that he couldn't read her. Even Jane had tried her powers, and it wouldn't work.

Suddenly Edward let out a loud roar. "NO! You will not change her! I will not allow it Aro!"

"Edward, son, I understand your feelings on this matter, but she is a human that knows about us. She changes now, or she dies." Well ain't that some shit. I definitely didn't expect that from Aro. I knew he had always had a soft spot for Edward because of his power, but this, this will definitely cause some problems.

"Aro, allow me." Alice spoke finally. She held her hand out to Aro, no doubt showing him quite a bit, because it took a great deal of time, there was so much to show from Alice. I hope Aro doesn't do anything too rash, because if he were to attack the Cullen's unprovoked, it would end very disastrous for us. Many other covens would come to stand and fight for them. So many people, myself included, respect their coven, and not because of their diet choice, but because they are just generally decent vampires. Carlisle is definitely the most compassionate man or vampire I have ever met. Once Alice had finished showing Aro everything there was to show, he looked to me, and beckoned me forward. I obliged, quickly.

"Demetri, take Isabella here to your and Felix's suite, and wait for my instructions."

I was shell shocked, not only was he asking me to take her from him, but to my room?

"Yes sir." I responded, still astounded at his command.

I turned towards her and she did the exact opposite of what I had expected. Instead of flinching away from me, she stepped from around Edward and took another step toward me. Apparently she was willing to go.

"Just remember Bella, this is the only way." Alice said to her. Edward grabbed Bella, pulled her back into him, and kissed her deeply. She fell against his body, ran her hands through his hair and was panting when he finally removed his mouth from hers. It was very intense, and I almost felt like I was intruding on a private moment by watching, but they had done it in front of all of us.

"I love you Bella." He said. He knew he was saying goodbye.

"I love you Edward, be safe." she told him.

She turned to me, and I went grab her hand to pull her away, but she held her chin up and walked to me, continuing past me. I shrugged and moved in front of her leading her to the door and then the elevator, that would take us back down to the third floor, where my room was located. I knew what Aro was going to tell me to do, but I figured, I would wait just in case he changed his mind. Bella walked in and looked around, her shoulders slumped, and then she walked to the window. She threw it open, allowing my room to be bathed in sunlight. It was almost ethereal to watch her stand there, the sun making her skin positively glow. She was so incredibly sexy, there was no way I could squelch my lust for her in that moment. I watched her for some time as she looked down at the crowds of people, and then up to the sky with her eyes closed. I was brought out of my musings by a knock on my door; I hadn't even heard anyone come up the hallway. This beautiful creature was a real distraction.

I opened the door to find Felix there with Gianna. "You knocked?" I asked him, confused.

"I don't know why, but that pixie vampire told me I should knock when I came to the room. Obviously it was a good thing, since it seems you didn't hear us coming." He said with a smile on his face.

"You are right, I didn't, my thoughts were consuming me. What word do you bring from Aro?"

"We are to change Bella and Gianna." He said with a huge smile on his face and then looked down adoringly at Gianna. She stared right back at him with just as big a smile. I clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Then it finally dawned on me, he wanted me to change Bella? Not kill her?

"Change her? I thought he would want me to kill her."

"He thinks she will be a valuable asset to us, so he says to change her. Aro says that we should leave them to prepare themselves for their change, and go feed. Heidi has returned."

I turned and looked at Bella, who was still by the window but facing us. She looked almost stoic. Then it occurred to me, she knew this was going to happen. "You knew, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I have been waiting patiently all this time, so if you could see fit to hurry back, I would appreciate it. Now if you men could excuse us, Gianna and I have some preparations to make." She said. I was nearly blown away, not only to be talked to like that, but because she never wavered. I nodded and turned for the door and began walking out with a startled looking Felix.

As I walked down the hall, I told Felix that I didn't have any words when it came to her, she continually blows me away. For her having such a shy demeanor, she is quite forceful. He agreed. We went downstairs and fed, and when we finished, Aro pulled both of us aside. He told us all of our other duties were suspended, and that our only concern was to be Bella and Gianna. He told Felix that once Gianna was awake and they declared themselves mates, that they could plan a wedding, and maybe take some time away for themselves. Felix thanked him profusely. Aro accepted his gratitude and told him that after more then one hundred years of dedicated service, he was glad to see Felix find his mate.

He told me, I needed to find out what diet Bella intended to follow, and I should support her if she decides to hunt animals. He knew that I had tried this before, but was never satisfied with it. This must be why he put me in charge of her. We eventually made our way back up to the women to find them both dressed comfortably, yet I could clearly see Bella's voluptuous body in the clothes she was wearing. We all sat and talked for a few minutes, and Bella did intend on keeping with the Cullen's diet of animals. I was impressed. I guess we will see what happens when she is turned.

Finally, it came time for us to bite them. I took my time moving along Bella's body, enjoying the feeling of it underneath me as I moved from her neck, to her ankles and her wrist. Her body was incredible, and I watched over it for the next three days. I watched her body grow hard, and her skin pale. Her hair was thicker, and her lips fuller. I may have thought her beautiful before, but now, she was even more so. Dear god, she was an amazingly beautiful creature.

**7 years later**

I am completely and utterly in-love with Isabella Marie Swan. There is no doubt about that. But, alas, she loves her Edward. They write to each other everyday. Aro only allows them to hand write letters to each other, and they do it daily. But, now, on her 7th anniversary, he is allowing Edward, Carlisle and Esme to visit. I know that I will have to stay as far from Edward as possible, He would try to kill me if he learned of my feelings for Bella.

Aro had requested my presence, so I was on my way to the thrown room. As I arrive, I see the three brothers standing in the corner, speaking quietly. I make my presence known, and they all turn and greet me.

"Ah Demetri, I am glad you came quickly. I wanted to tell you that I am sending you on a mission for me; you will leave immediately. We are having a few troubles with a vampire in France I need you to attend to."

Oh thank God! I know this is the first time he has sent me on a mission since Bella has arrived, but he couldn't have had better timing. "Yes, sir. Thank you. Am I to destroy this threat, or bring him here for your judgment?"

"You are to bring him here. You do not wish to question why I am asking you to do something after so many years?"

"No sir, I serve you, and do what you ask of me." I think I pulled that off pretty well, or so I thought until he started laughing.

"OK Demetri, Gianna will give you the information. You should let Isabella know you are leaving, and you should know that The Cullen's will be here until next Tuesday. I imagine you will be gone until then."

Aro knew I was in-love with her, without having to read my thoughts. I was much appreciative that he didn't feel the need to rub my face in it, and the fact that he was sending me away, which meant he knew this would be extremely difficult on me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded at me. I turned and went to go to Bella's suite. She wasn't there, so I went searching for her, but I couldn't find her. That was very unlike her. I always hated that she was immune to my gift. I didn't have time to continue to search for her, so I left her a note telling her I couldn't find her, that I would be back Tuesday night, and I hope she had a great week. She didn't know Edward was coming, it was to be a surprise for her. Unthinking, I signed it, with all my love. I left then, not wanting to be there when the Cullen's arrived.

When I got home on Tuesday evening, I took the newborn to Aro, and told him about my trip. He told me I should find Isabella, that her week was not as pleasant a one as he had hoped. I excused myself, and raced to find her. I found her in front of the window, in her favorite spot. I had a bench put there, so she had someplace to sit and read, or write, whatever else she wanted to do. Her stance was severe and I knew whatever had happened this week had her pissed off.

"Hello Isabella." I said softly. I wasn't sure how to approach her. I have only seen her angry once, and it was directed at Felix, after he played a very mean practical joke on her. Let's just say that was the last joke he ever played, since he went without a hand for the better part of a month.

"You missed the Cullen's visiting. How was your trip?" OK, so that was an odd response? She didn't even say hello to me.

"My trip was fine, and I'm sorry I missed their visit. Did you and Edward have a nice time together?" Not that I really wanted to know, but I wanted to be polite.

"You left me a note to say goodbye Demetri, why would you do that?" Oh, the anger is directed at me. It is going to be a long night.

"I was unable to find you, and I had to leave right away."

"You mean you had to leave before Edward showed up." What the hell?

"No Isabella, Aro sent me after a rogue newborn. He needed my expertise to find him."

"The first time you go on a mission in 7 years is on my anniversary, and it so just happens to be when Edward was here? You should know better then to try and lie to me Demetri. I do not need to be coddled."

"What do you want me to say Isabella? I am sorry that Aro sent me away on your anniversary, hell I even bought you presents while I was away. You want me to be sorry I missed your precious Edward's visit? I mean, what do you want from me Isabella?" I was beginning to lose my temper with her. She was being cryptic and a little irritating.

"I want you to tell me the truth about why you left in such a haste that you merely left me a note to say goodbye. I want you to tell me why you were gone an entire week to France, your power is unyielding. There is no reason you couldn't have found that newborn much quicker." She still hadn't turned around, and that was really fucking pissing me off, at least if she was going to scold me, she could do it to my face.

"Turn the fuck around Isabella, I will not speak to the back of your head any longer." she turned, and I could see her anger and pain. She looked really hurt. I don't know what he did to her, but I was going to tear him limb from limb. "What the hell happened while I was away, what did he do to you?" I seethed. I was so furious; my venom was about to drip from the sides of my mouth.

"He did nothing to me. Absolutely nothing to me."

"OK, I am confused…."

"That is the point, he did nothing to me. He refused to hardly touch me. He treated me like I was the same fragile breakable human I was when he last saw me. It was so god damn infuriating. All I wanted was to hold him, kiss him, and make love to him but he refused me. I didn't like it before, but I understood his reasoning. Now I realize it was that he never wanted me that way. I am always going to be some pet to him. I can not believe all this time I have been deluding myself into thinking that he really wanted me. He just kept claiming that our virtue was to damn important. He wanted to wait until we could be married.I mean fuck, I have already waited eight years to be with him, and he really expects me to wait another 43? Jesus fucking christ!

I may be a woman, but I have needs! I know we are in an impossible situation, but Aro had agreed that Edward could come for two weeks a year to see me. I know that is not a lot, but I mean really? No sex for 43 years! He is absolutely absurd. I told him to fuck off, that I didn't need to be treated like a child. That I was a woman, and needed to be treated like a woman! Do you know we didn't even formally mate? I mean what the fuck is that shit? I am going to deal with 43 years more of punishment, that is his fault anyway, for him not to even be my mate. And the only other person I truly care about in this fucking existence up and leaves without saying goodbye. A letter, really Demetri, do I mean so little to you? A fucking letter, with love my ass, you jerk!"

"Isabella, shut up! Just be quiet right now. Do you want to know the truth? Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, for fucks sake I do!"

"I love you! I am so in-love with you Isabella. I left a letter, because I couldn't face you, knowing I was leaving you here with _him. _Aro sent me because he knew that I would have a hard time being here with the two of you. He saved me from killing him. I would have killed him the first time I saw him touch you Isabella. I love you for fuck's sake! I want you! I want you in every way. You are the only woman I have ever truly wanted. The only woman I have ever loved. The only thing I need to make my existence complete."

She moved so fast, she was instantly molded into my body, her lips hard against mine. She kissed me deeply for several long minutes. We were both running our fingers through the other's hair. We kissed and explored. Our bodies were truly like one, there was nothing better in this world. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, her golden eyes shining with tears that would never flow.

"I love you Demetri, I think I have for awhile now, and was just too blind to see it. I am sorry for the way I yelled at you, I was just so upset that you had left without saying goodbye."

I picked her up and spun her around, overwhelmed with emotion. I can't believe she loves me to. As I went to bring her down and kiss her again; I realized we weren't alone, because someone cleared their throat.

"It was about time the two of you finally figured it out. I was beginning to think we would have to watch this go on for another 7 years," Aro said, chuckling lightly.

"Your bond is quite incredible. I knew it from the moment you came into the thrown room," Marcus admitted.

"You have our blessing for whatever this is. We will leave you two to yourselves, but I expect to speak to both of you…tomorrow maybe." Aro said slyly. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Felix, and Gianna all turned and left. Felix turned and winked at me. I smiled back at him. Once the door shut, I had my mouth on Isabella's again. I couldn't get enough of her. She tasted magnificent. Soon my hands began roaming her body, and hers mine. Our kiss became urgent. Our bodies needy.

I needed her. I wanted her. I had to make love to this woman right now. I stopped kissing her to look into her eyes.

"Isabella, I need you, please."

"You have me Demetri, I am yours now and forever. I know you are the man that I will be with for all of my existence. Make love to me, and then make me eternally yours."

"Oh Isabella, I am yours, only yours," I murmured against her lips. I began to slowly kiss her neck and shoulders; moving her blouse out of my way, so that I could get to more of her skin. I pulled it over her head, and stared at her magnificent body. She was braless; her glorious breasts on display for me. I would be the only man to ever touch her, to see her naked form, and to make her scream in ecstasy. I couldn't wait to hear her scream my name. I dropped to my knees in front of her, and kissed all over her body. She ran her hands lovingly through my hair while I lavished her body with kisses and licks of my tongue.

I began to undue her jeans, when she pulled me up to her. She began kissing me again, then pulling my shirt up and over my head. She moved her mouth to my body, kissing my shoulders and chest. When she stretched to her tiptoes she could reach my Adams' apple, and when she kissed it, my body went into overdrive. I had to have her body. I had to have her right then. She seemed as needy as I was. I removed her jeans in one swift moment and she did the same to me. I could tell she was glad to see that I had gone commando. I looked down at her in her incredibly sexy, white lace boy shorts. How any man could deny this woman anything was beyond me.

I leaned down to capture her mouth with mine again, and wrapped my arm around her waist, picking her up and carrying her to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed, never removing my mouth from her body as I worked my way down. Anticipation consumed me and I couldn't wait to get to her hot center. I could smell her arousal, and it was the most mouth-watering scent I have ever encountered in my entire existence, and I told her so.

I moved her boy shorts down her legs, and off; bringing my mouth to her sweet center. I gave a long slow lick on the outside of her lips. She moaned is satisfaction. I couldn't wait to dive in. I looked up at her, making sure she was OK with what I was about to do. She smiled and nodded down at me. I kept eye contact with her as I spread her lips with my fingers. And slid my tongue up her hot core, and oh god her pussy was so wet. She whimpered at the loss of my tongue against her.

I knew she had never been with another man, and I wasn't sure about the mechanics, and hoped it wasn't painful for her, but I did know that my venom inside her would help. So I continued my ministrations against her, filling her with my venom. She was moaning and whimpering as I slid one of my fingers into her. She was dripping with her own arousal, and my venom.

I worked her clit with my tongue and her core with my fingers. I had three fingers inside of her, and she was writhing around me. I could tell she was close to her release, so I started moving faster in my ministrations. As she screamed her orgasm out I felt her clench around my fingers, and felt her come. I moved my mouth over her; drinking her sweet nectar.

I moved my body up hers, until I was settled in between her legs, and when she pulled me down into a kiss I moaned into her mouth. She licked my bottom lip, then sucked it into her mouth. It was so erotic that she was tasting herself on my lips. Her kisses were frantic and unyielding.

She moved her hand down to my cock, and began stroking me, her hand fitting perfectly around me. She used the exact amount of pressure and strokes that I liked; like she had been doing it forever. It was magnificent.

"Baby, I am not sure if this will hurt, but I will try my best to make it okay for you. I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you Demetri Alec Ampelius. As long as I am with you, I know I will be okay. Make love to me."

"Oh god, I will baby." She positioned me at her entrance, and I pushed in slowly. I felt myself come to her barrier; I looked up at my angel, and she smiled at me. I pushed through her barrier keeping eye contact. She flinched and clenched. She was breathing heavily, but it only took her a moment to began to move underneath me.

I started off slowly, and started moving faster and faster. There was nothing in this world better then the feeling of her wrapped around me. I wanted to take her every way possible. She was moaning and crying out my name.

She surprised me by flipping us over, so that she was on top of me. Seeing her body moving over mine is just fucking amazing. Isabella knew exactly how to take me to the edge and hold me there. She rode me like she was a practiced lover. Our bodies moving in unison; working to bring mutual satisfaction. I watched as her perfect breasts bounced up and down. I knew I wouldn't last much longer with the way she was riding me.

Her perfect form was just too much for me to take. I was so in love with this woman. I knew without any doubt that I would love her forever. I growled at her, unable to form words to let her know I was going to come. At the sound of my growl she clenched around me, and I let out another roar as I found my orgasm with her.

We looked into the each others eyes, spoke our love for each other, then moved our mouths to the others neck, biting down and sharing our venom. Mating us for life. My mate, and soon my wife.

**_Thank you so much to my awesome Beta, MommyBrook. I love you babe! Thank you for your help and encouragement, without you, this story would prolly suck hard... I love you!_**


End file.
